


It has to start somewhere

by tinygiantsam



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eventual Happy Ending, Fainting, First Kiss, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygiantsam/pseuds/tinygiantsam
Summary: Tony Stark doesn't know to act when for the first time in many years he has been denied something.Now all he has to do is make Peter Parker agree to sleep with him and then ditch him.But what happens if Tony is the one who falls?





	It has to start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry if I made any mistakes, I wrote this in about two hours and well, this isn't my first language. I really hope you enjoy it. Let me know if you have any constructive criticism for my first fic.  
> I made Peter older because I wasn't comfortable with the age, so he's nineteen now.  
> 

It had been so long since Tony Stark, the greatest, didn’t get immediately what he wanted. It had been so goddamn long since someone even dared to say no to him.

Until Peter Parker came along and with him, an inexplicable desire that Tony didn’t know how to satisfy nor extinguish, and less deal with it.

But the thing was, Peter wasn’t just any cute twink he could find online, and he didn’t really have a replacement, which was making Tony fucking crazy. His lips were always in the shape of a smile, his innocent little body was so… fresh, his hair was always messy but for some reason it made him hot as hell. He was perfect, but Peter didn’t want him back, didn’t even feel desire towards Tony.

“In my opinion, you should stop harassing the poor boy and find someone else” said Steve, looking down at his phone while Tony was sharing his deepest thoughts with him.

 _Maybe_ it wasn’t the best idea to talk about this kind of things with your ex.

“Because you know a lot about relationships” replied Tony sarcastically and slightly annoyed. He didn’t want to stop thinking about him, because the minute he did, the rejection became real, and he couldn’t deal with that. Not when everything was going so fucking wrong in the world. The world didn’t have time for tragic superheroes, and honestly, neither did Tony.

“Hey, you came to me. If you didn’t want my advice, I could be home with Bucky, I’m sure he’d appreciate me way more than you do”.

Right. Bucky Barnes. Steve’s new boyfriend, or roommate, or both. Who gave a shit.

“I didn’t specifically ask for your advice. You… you just happened to be there when I started talking”

“That’s it. Figure this out yourself”, and with that, Steve stood up and started to walk to the door.

“No, I’m sorry, come back here. I don’t even know what to do!”

“Do what you did with me. Except the final part, I don’t think that kid can handle you at your worse” and then he left, closing the door with a loud sound.

Do what he did with Steve? Oh… conquer him. Win him over. It had to be easy, the boy was only nineteen, it’s not like a lot of hopeless romantic assholes tried to win him over before, therefore, everything was new to him. Or at least, he hoped so.

But, was that effort worth it just for sex? The kid was gonna get hung up on him. Or worse, he rejected him again and at the end Tony was the one hung up.

Nah. Tony Stark didn’t fall in love.

                                                                          

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Iron Man was showing up at Peter’s doorsteps with a bouquet of flowers and a suit.

He even thought about not knocking on the door, but he had already done it, so there was no going back.

He heard some footsteps coming from the inside of the house and someone -probably Peter- said they were gonna get it, and when the door opened, Tony’s jaw slightly dropped. Peter was half dressed, wet hair, and a towel in his hand, which he was probably using to dry his head. A lot of dirty and slightly illegal thoughts came to Tony’s mind. Boy, he wanted to tear him apart. Wanted to make him beg for mercy, but he shrugged off those thoughts. He couldn’t be apologizing with a hard dick.  

“Mr. Stark? What are you doing here?”

Tony had to breathe in a second before being able to answer that question. “I came here to give you this” and rapidly handed Peter the flowers.

“Mr. Stark… we-we went over this… I-I can’t…”

Tony looked down momentarily. “I know. These flowers are an apology, and I was also wondering if you’d like to have dinner with me today… nothing too romantic” and then laughed, looking at Peter and hiding his desperation the best he could.

Peter looked at him and then sighed, defeated. “Okay. I’ll have dinner with you, Mr. Stark. Only if you accept a no for an answer if something happens” and Tony nodded, a smirk appearing on his face. “I promise”.

When Peter was finally ready for their non-date, Tony was extremely nervous. And it got worse when Peter hopped in the car.

“Well, Mr. Stark, where exactly are we going?”

He wanted to answer that they would go wherever Peter wanted to. At the end of the day, all of this was just for him.

“To a restaurant nearby. It’s Italian, you’ll love it” he mumbled and drove fast. Peter was a superhero, he didn’t mind a little bit of speed, right?

“I should tell you… I don’t know a lot about food. I just eat” Peter said, stumbling with his own words. Tony may even dare to say that he was nervous as well.

“Don’t worry, I just want you to have a good time. I would’ve taken you to McDonalds, but I was too dressed up anyway” and he finally won a laugh from him. That sounded like music to his ears. He wanted to hear it again, every day. But he reminded himself that he was doing this to get a night from him, not a husband.

The restaurant wasn’t too far away, like Tony said, and when they got there, Tony hurriedly stepped out of his car to round it and open the door for Peter, even when he insisted that it wasn’t necessary.

“Good manners are within me, Peter” smirked Tony, giving himself, as usual, the egocentric speech. And Tony didn’t notice, but Peter rolled his eyes. Every avenger knew that he was one of the most egocentric pieces of shit you could ever find, but it turned out it was also very effective, because that’s what made Ironman so damn invincible, so nobody said anything about it.

“I have a reservation for two please. My name is Iron Man” and Peter rolled his eyes one more time. Was this man ever tired of the attention?

The waiter almost fell off his chair when he realized who he was talking to, and immediately grabbed two menus and directed them to (it had to be) the most expensive and well-placed table they had. “Enjoy your meal, Mr. Stark”.

Okay, now Peter had to admit it. He didn’t like other people calling him that. And it was weird, because he had said no to the man, he had lost an opportunity and now he was jealous over something so simple like a name? He was still a teenager after all.

“What’s on your mind, kiddo?” asked Tony, and again, he didn’t want him to call him that. Literally less than a week ago he was asking to go on a date with him and now he was kiddo. Excellent.

“I’m just not really that hungry. So… is it okay if I just eat a salad?” and Tony nodded; “sure”, but in his mind he was thinking that Peter didn’t want to be there, so he was just gonna order a salad, and leave quickly.

“Mr. Stark…” he started, but Tony forced him to call him ‘Tony’. “Right, Tony… uh, what are we doing here? Is there something you want to ask me or whatever?” and frowned, slightly uncomfortable.

“No, Peter, I just want to spend some time with you and get to know you better while you get to know me better”.

“But, I feel like there’s more to it. Like you want something, but you can’t get it without me”.

Fuck. The kid was smart. What was he supposed to say now? ‘No, Peter, I think you’re my friend’ wouldn’t cut it, and it wouldn’t because he didn’t want to be friends with him, he wanted to touch him, he wanted to… to hug him maybe? It was weird. He told himself there was no way he could ever actually like him, specially considering he was so close to being illegal. But here he was, an old man declared superhero and with millions of fans around the world unable to answer to a nineteen-year-old.

Two minutes passed, and the only one noticing the awkward silence was Peter. “Tony?” he asked again, hoping that he could take the man out of his own mind.

“You’re right. I do want something, Peter”.

There it was. Obviously, Tony wanted him for something. There was no way in hell Iron Man had just asked out Peter so they could spend some time together, he was going to ask Peter to do some Spider-Man shit and after that, he won’t ever need his help again and he was going to be alone and…

“I want you”.

And suddenly Peter chocked on God knows what and started coughing. Tony raised an eyebrow. “You okay?” he asked, slowly putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder, somehow trying to tranquilize him.

Peter looked down at his shoulder, where Tony had his hand and suddenly felt overpowered. Felt some weird need to have that hand as a support forever. To have that hand touch him.

This time, the awkward silence was Peter’s doing, until Tony repeated the question and Peter nodded. “I’m fine. I just- I might’ve heard something else. What did you say you want?” a slight hint of hope was in his voice, and Tony noticed. Of course he did.

“I said I want you” Tony said, and Peter felt like fainting. So the man wanted him. Wanted what exactly? He was not only a virgin with girls, he was a complete virgin.

Embarrassed, he started to drink the water the waiter had brought them almost without breathing. “Peter, Peter calm down” Tony said and took the glass from him, giving it to a waitress who was passing by.

“Is this because you like girls? Cuz in my mind everyone’s a little bisexual”. And then smirked one more time, looking at him with lustful eyes.

“I want to leave” exclaimed Spider-man, in a voice so low that Tony got worried. He didn’t ask for the bill and stood up, getting Peter up with him. Peter was literally fainting. He broke him. For fuck’s sake, couldn’t he do anything right?

                                                                                

* * *

 

 

“So what… you’re telling me he-he fainted?” Thor laughed, looked at Steve, who was trying his best not to laugh at his ex’s miserable date.

“I would faint too if Tony here had told me he wanted me” said Clint.

“You know what guys, you’re all jealous of me” yelled Tony, which earned him more laughter from his friends. But suddenly, they all stayed quiet and started to look behind him, like they had seen a ghost, so he had nothing else to do but turn around, and wasn’t he surprised when he saw Peter standing there, looking at all of them, eyes sad and hands in his pockets, like he had a lot to say.

“Mr. Stark, can I talk to you?”

“I have to go” announced Steve almost in a hurry. “Bucky is waiting for me and I can’t tell him I got late again because of you” and with that, Clint, Steve and Thor disappeared and left the two of them alone.

“You need something?” asked Tony, maybe in a harsher voice than he intended, but he didn’t want Peter to faint once again. But… Peter… he looked definitely hurt. It was time to stop making jokes, so he shut up and gave the teenager the time he needed to sort his feelings out.

“I’m sorry I ruined your dinner… I-I’m sorry I fainted, I didn’t know that could happen, I-I” but Tony didn’t wait half a second and kissed him. He just smacked his lips with the boy’s, swallowing all of Peter’s unsaid words, and then slowly pulled away, only to find Peter’s eyes still closed.

“There you go, you’ve got…”

But before he could even finish his sentence, Peter kissed him again, his hands pulling Tony’s head down, so he could reach him. It wasn’t tender, it wasn’t slow. It was desperate, angry, almost… almost impatient.

And spider man might have a lot of strength, but he pulled him away and whispered: “I thought you didn’t want this. I don’t want to force you to do anything, specially if you think I’m gonna get mad if you don’t. I’m an asshole but not a rapist”.

“Three days ago, when I woke up in the hospital, they told me they had to kick you out because you were there waiting for me to wake up for two hours, and of course, you’re not family. I then realized that-that nobody had ever done that for me and I-I felt safe with you. Even if I fainted. But you must understand that I admired you for the longest of times. You were- are my hero, and that took me by surprise”.

Tony realized he was unconsciously holding Peter in his arms, and they were both whispering very, very close to each other’s lips, their breath was hitching each other’s mouths and Peter was letting Tony hold his hips steady, as if he was the strongest man in the world.

“Are you sure you want this? I can’t promise you a life together, I can’t even promise you I will make it out alive after all this goddamn war… I can barely promise you a call next week”.

“Everything has to start somewhere”, and with those words, Tony kissed him again, fiercely, eagerly and Peter wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist, making it easier for the both of them to kiss.

Tony licked Peter’s bottom lip, like asking for permission to enter, and Peter let him, how couldn’t he, and suddenly, Peter moaned, maybe it was because of the friction they were making, or the fact that Tony’s dick was barely brushing Peter’s. Either way, Stark did what he only knew. He threw everything on his desk to the floor and placed Peter in it, banging his head slightly in the wood.

“I’m sorry, you okay?” he muttered, pulling away and almost too hot to modulate, and his answer was Peter biting his plump lips and putting both of his hands down at his own dick. “I’m needy” he replied, making Tony lose every single bit of self-control he had left.

“Okay, that’s it” he said and closed the distance between them, but instead of going for his lips, he went for his neck, and started to leave small bruises all over him. “Shirt. Off. Now” he ordered, and Peter didn’t know how to do that without losing Tony’s touch, so he ripped it off and onto the floor.

 _Holy_ _shit_. That was so fucking hot, and now Stark had even more body to mark. And so, he did, slowly going down on him, while the great Spider-man whimpered and moaned underneath him. “Tell me what you want” ordered Tony once again, wrapping Peter’s legs on his waist and bumping his bulge with Peter’s while he went back to his mouth. 

And something that was hidden very deep inside Peter’s mind came to light. “I want you to fuck me, daddy”.

And the world stopped. Tony looked up at Peter’s flushed face and felt his cock twitch in his pants. “What did you call me?”

 _“Daddy”_ repeated him, making his tongue go all over his lower and upper lip, and now it was official. Tony was gonna fuck his brains out.

Stark took his shirt off and then unbuttoned his pants, only dropping them once he got his hands steady. He was already barefoot, so it wasn’t so hard to climb on top of the desk and on top of Peter, who was slowly unbuttoning his own pants.

“You’re the hottest spider I’ve ever seen” he said, helping the other man put his pants down next to his boxers, that way he could have him completely naked and vulnerable.

“You’re not bad for a heartless man” he said, and the mother fucker then winked. Tony was going to have to teach this asshole some manners.

“Have you ever in the history of ever had sex with a guy?” he asked, and Peter shook his head, looking like an innocent little bitch ready to be wrecked. He was going to have to prep him. There was no way in hell he could fuck him without preparation and not hurt him, and after making him faint, he didn’t want to keep hurting him.

“Okay, this is what’s gonna happen” he started talking, but somehow Peter found his way to Stark’s cock, and started stroking it from outside the boxers, making the poor man pant and roll his eyes at the pleasure.

“You were saying…” he said, at the exact same second he got Tony to lower his boxers and finally drop them to the ground.

“I can’t concentrate”. Funny how he was the dominant one and he was the one being manhandled. Oh. That was a good idea.

“How do you feel about rope?”.

                                                                                  

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this is gonna work?” Peter asked slowly as Tony tied his hands together and into the back of the bed, feeling overpowered once again.

“I hope so. If you want me to stop, tell me, I will stop immediately” Tony said and went to look for his bottle of lube and a condom.

Peter was scared shitless, but also excited. He looked down at himself and saw his throbbing cock hitting his belly button. This was the first time he remembered being this horny, specially for something so… odd.

When Tony came back, he stood there in awe for a second. Peter looked so delicious, like a beautiful cup of sin, a cup he was willing to go to hell for. He was tied down and his head resting back, a nude vision. He wanted to abuse his innocence, and wreck him to a point of no return. He wanted Peter to be so filled up with Tony’s come he felt like he couldn’t have anything else for months. Peter belonged to Tony, and he was gonna mark him with everything that he had in his power.

“Stop staring at me” muttered the boy tied down, who for some reason felt like he was in a position to give orders.

“As you wish” Tony said and climbed on top of him, putting the condom on, and placing the lube aside, then grabbing the glass of whiskey he had on his nightstand and getting an ice cube from inside.

Peter frowned. The ice thing was something he wasn’t aware of.

“You can scream all you want” Tony said and put the ice in his mouth, then slowly went from Peter’s neck to his dick, the ice slowly moving in Peter’s skin, leaving a cold trail of water that felt like a hundred kisses. He couldn’t help it. “Tony, ah, I-I want… it’s cold…”.

Tony couldn’t speak, but when he reached Peter’s impossible harder dick, he stopped and looked up, asking for permission. Peter nodded. And it started. Tony got all the other boy’s dick in his mouth, the cold ice still melting on his mouth and onto Spider-man’s shaft.

Peter was a mess. He was arching his back so much, that for a second Tony thought he was fucking the exorcist.

He was moaning, and moving his hips along with Tony’s mouth movements, in desperate need of release. “Tony… I need you. I need you to fuc-fuck me…” Tony laughed, no ice left, and backed off Peter’s dick with a loud pop.

“Beg” Tony said, something that was bigger than him took power of his body, and Tony’s hand slowly moved towards Peter’s neck and started chocking him. With a certain strength, of course, he wasn’t gonna kill him. Sex to death wasn’t exactly on his bucket list.

Peter was so turned on that he thought his dick was gonna explode. “Ple-please” he whimpered almost out of breath. Between the chocking, the kissing, the rubbing, the bruising and the moaning, Tony was sure he could come undone and untouched. But he was experienced. And at the top of his list right now was to come inside Peter, and watch his face while he did it.

He finally let go of him, and the poor man stayed panting in the bed, breathing heavily. Tony grabbed the lube once again and did what he had to do. A few movements later and Tony was lined up with Peter. “You do know it’s really risky to do this without preparation, right?” he asked, real concern in his voice.

“I can’t handle the prep, Tony… I-I’m gonna come. And I want to- I want…” but he couldn’t talk. Tony felt somehow protective of him, so he sighed. “If it’s too much, just tell me okay. I won’t get mad” and Peter nodded, but Tony knew that even if it was too much, he wasn’t gonna say anything. For fuck’s sake, the kid was about to be torn apart by him and still called him ‘Mr. Stark’.

He slowly pushed in. Peter didn’t moan. He yelled. “Fuck!”. More, and more, and just a little more. And he was inside him. Tony waited, he needed some kind of sign to know Peter wasn’t gonna die or that he wasn’t in pain. Or just something. Something that told him that was he was doing was okay. He didn’t want to not listen to Peter and realize later that he had done something to him that he didn’t want to happen. It would destroy him, emotionally this time, which was even scarier for someone like Iron Man.

“Move” Peter ordered in the lowest, sexiest and deepest voice Tony had ever heard from him. But he complied, and moved, slowly at first, but then started pounding onto him. Both moaning, panting, the sound of skin slapping together. It was beautiful. Peter had his eyes closed, so he couldn’t watch the scene displayed there for the two of them, and he was biting his lip, a tear was falling down his cheek. Humming was the only thing you could hear coming from his throat.

Tony had his eyes open. He wasn’t about to close them to the possibility of having such beautiful sight. He was gorgeous, almost angelical, but he was young, and maybe Tony wasn’t doing right in wrecking him so much he was crying.

But he couldn’t stop, he knew then that the only thing that was gonna keep him from moving was Peter’s voice if he said anything that implied he was uncomfortable even in the slightest.

The back of the bed was hitting the wall, and he could feel his own dick leaking precum. “Peter…” he started, but Peter’s eyes were open again, and he had his eyes on Tony. “I’m gonna come, Mr. Stark” he whispered slowly. And with that, Tony was done. He came inside Peter, screaming his name, which was enough to send him over the edge, coming as well, all over his and Tony’s tummy, with a muffled moan that sounded more like a plea.

They laid there for about two minutes, Peter almost unconscious and Tony not being able to pull away. “I’m sorry” Peter said, looking up at Tony. “I could’ve been…” but Tony, for the second time that night, shut him up with a kiss. “You were awesome. I just hope I didn’t hurt you, I-I lost control over there for a second”.

But Peter only could smile at Tony’s worried face. “I loved it. I did hurt at the very beginning, but I was the one ho suggested not to have preparation”.

“I should have not listened” murmured Tony, finally pulling away and letting himself fall beside Peter on the bed, sweating, recovering. “Are you okay?” he asked one more time.

Peter scoffed. “I’m perfect, Mr. Stark” and turned his head a little, looking at his ‘daddy’. What a wild kink that was.

“You can bet you are”.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about writing more smutty one shots, or maybe actually writing a series. What do you think? Leave me a comment!


End file.
